I Drove All Night
by Luna Shields1
Summary: A Sango and Miroku Song fic. one shot. Sango is an orphaned girl looking for a job to finish night scool and Miroku is an arrogent, lecherous executive that's looking for a new secretary. What will happen when their paths colide?


Authors Note: Hey there! This is my very first songfic! AU, Very Waffy. Ejoy

__

I Drove All Night

Sango tossed and turned effectively turning her bed sheets into a tumble of knots. She tried to turn on her side, but the sheets were too tangled to allow it, so she fell on her back with an exasperated sigh. Staring up at the ceiling in the dark only one person was on her mind.

"_Miroku_…" she whispered into the dark abyss. "Miroku why didn't you tell me before…" Glancing to the digital clock on her nightstand, which read: 3:45am, she shook her head at the foolish thought she was about to make a reality. It was madness, but she had no choice… sometimes… you never do.

_ ****_

I had to escape

The city was sticky and cruel

Maybe I should have called you first

But I was dying to get to you

She squeezed her way out of the blankets, which were wrapped in a spiral about her legs she tugged on her shoes, grabbed her car keys, and raced down to the street below, completely forgetting her coat.

"Come on!" She yelled at the traffic as she sped along _those_ very special streets. _Those_ streets would lead her to her destination… they would lead her to _him_.

**__**

I was dreaming while I drove

The long straight road ahead, uh, huh 

As her car made it's was further into the night she thought of his last words to her.

*Flashback*

Miroku was your typical arrogant rich guy. Cocky as all hell and a _complete_ womanizer. He hardly worked at all. He dropped all the responsibilities on his underlings and lived off the proceeds. You think he'd at least show _some_ interest in his families business. 

Sango was somewhere at the opposite end of the spectrum. She was friendly, modest, kind, and she had one hell of a temper. Being completely orphaned from the age of 16 it was not surprising she was very independent. The day after Christmas her house was invaded by a gang of robbers. They tided her whole family up, and shot them one by one. The only reason she'd lived was because of a locket her mother had given her just the day before. She still had it. It was bent and a little tarnished, but safely about her neck at all times. Life had never been the same after that… there had been some really hard times, but she'd held her locket close to her and found strength in the memory of her family. During one of these 'hard times' she was out job hunting. 

She was desperate in her search. If she didn't find a job soon her future was in jeopardy. She could never finish night collage and still attend Kendo competitions if she didn't have a job. All she needed was another six months of steady pay. Then she'd graduate and head for the Olympic kendo competition. (I don't know if there really is such a thing, but lets pretend there is.) After that… She'd open a school and teach her skill to all the little lost kids that she'd once resembled.

She'd been wearing her best casual clothing while waiting for the head of the company, Miroku she believed his name was, to offer her _the honor_ of his presence and interview her. Unfortunately for all those who crossed her path she'd been waiting three hours and her temper was very high. The at last it came…

A small "eep!" emerged from his office and what looked like an office mail girl crept out of the room blushing furiously. "The president of the company will see you now." She murmured and scurried away. Sango raised an eyebrow in suspicion but still proceeded the three foot trek to the office door.

"Hello?" She questioned walking inside and looking around. What the hell?! No one was in there! The sound of a door closing brought her attention back to the door she'd come in through. There he was… leaning against the wall behind the door. Posed her coolly he regarded her without a word.

Sango's spine straightened with anger. First he makes her wait three god damned hours and then he has the nerve to look at her like he was appraising an object?! Still she thought she could handle him, she was applying to be his secretary, and she _really _needed the money. With a deep breath she passed her fingers over where her locket lay, under her shirt, close to her heart and tried to resume her calm air. "I came here for the secretary position interview. You're the president of the company correct?" She said in a soft polite voice. 

A lecherous grin spread across his lips as he nodded. In the smoothest voice that had ever played to her ears he said, "Well, lets get started then." He shifted his balance onto both feet and walked towards his desk. 

Sango let out a small sigh of relief. At least things were under way now. Her head was down and her eyes were closed in the few post moments of her sigh when he passed her. She heard the rustle of his business suite as he passed, felt a small breez on her cheeks and…

****

*SMACK!*

Miroku reeled forwards and landed, sprawled, over his desk at the force of the blow.

****

LECHER!

He turned around slowly rubbing his cheek with a shocked expression on his face. Had she actually just struck him? No one had ever dared that! Never! His gaze crept up her legs, past her slim waist, gorgeous bust, and came to a stop on her face. He had to bit his lip to keep from laughing. There was a seething rage plastered all over her expression and her face was flushed with he force of her emotion. That was when Miroku did something really stupid.

He grinned.

****

*SMACK*

It was completely over the desk this time. "FIRST YOU MAKE ME WAIT THREE UNGODLY HOURS IN THAT SMALL EXCUSE FOR A WAITING ROOM THEN YOU 'APPRAISE ME, AND THEN YOU **_GROPE_** ME?!?! WHAT KIND OF AN OFFICE **_IS _**THIS?!?!?!?!?!"

Miroku knew he was probably singing his own death sentence but he grinned again. Now _this _was a _real_ woman. "You said you were here for the secretary position right?" He asked straightening himself and sitting properly in his chair.

"Eh?" Sango questioned. "Y-yes that's right." She stammered while thinking 'What is _with_ this guy?'

"Excellent..." he replied with another grin. This one simply smooth, not that lecherous. He fished around his desk for a minute or two, singed a few things, stamped a few other, and just as Sango was getting ready to hit him again he stretched out a small pile of paper to her.

"W-wha-" she started but he interrupted her.

"You're hired. Report for work early tomorrow morning. Sango _really_ didn't want to accept the Baka's proposal, but he had absolutely no choice. There was no other job available for miles around. Bowing her head in defeat she accepted the papers. There hands brushed slightly, his grin widened.

****

*SMACK*

"Thank you for the job!" she hissed in an angry whisper and stormed out of the room with his laughter ringing in her ears. 

**__**

Could taste your sweet kisses

Your arms open wide

This fever for you is just burning me up inside

It was an odd match and there were many fights…wars between them. But in some odd way… the managed…they grew on each other… they became friends. Fate's cruel ironic twist turned out… to be a good thing?

No one in the office questioned it. In fact they welcomed it. It was about time someone in their office whipped Miroku into shape. Oddly enough she really did affect him. After the first 500 smacks or so something in him began to stir and come to life. A conscience? A work ethic? Whatever it was Sango had touched him, and left her mark. He was still just as perverted and lecherous as ever, but in a bizarre fashion the heart he'd always had shone through. 

Yes their relationship defiantly progressed, blossomed even… except for one thing. It was just nearly perfect… except for the fact that he always seemed to be pushing her away, and fighting with her. They were friends but there was always that distance… What was he hiding? At first Sango hadn't questioned it, but after a while it started grating on her nerves. Miroku _always_ had his right hand bandaged. It couldn't possible be an injury, it would've healed in the three months (A few weekends too) that she'd been there. Was it a deformity? Could that be why he continued to drive her away with his 'wandering hands'? She had to find out..

One night… this night… when they were comfortably seated on a couch at Sango's apartment, watching a movie, she'd asked him. 

"Mr. President?" she addressed him in her little formal title. She'd never once spoken his real name. He smiled at the formality of her nickname and prompted her to continue. 

"Yes Sango?" his voice was laced with sleep. 

She grinned a little. If she hadn't spoken he probably would've dozed off. If she didn't have a specific agenda she probably would've too. It wouldn't be the first time. They'd fallen asleep in each others company many times during late work days and various occasions of simply hanging out. There was one time during Miroku's new years party that they'd fallen asleep while everyone was watching a movie and their '_friends' _had lain them on top on each other, not that much a task since they were already leaning on each other, and snapped a photo. The flash had woken then, prompted a blush, and resulted in a frantic chase around the house. Miroku had finally ended it with an old football tackle he got the camera and seized the negatives. Had he thrown them out? Sango never asked. Actually sometimes she liked to imagine he kept a copy of it somewhere in his house, when he wasn't being lecherous, that is.

"Sango what is it?" he asked with concern because she had fallen silent. He shifted his position on the couch to get closer to her. Sango could feel her cheeks coloring, but continued anyway. 

"Well… I was just wondering…"

"Yes?" he said quietly. Sango's glance shot up. He was a lot closer to her than she thought he was. Her stomach clenched a little. Was she…. Nervous. No. Not in front of the lech of a boss that she seemed to…

Banishing her line of thought she reached forward and took his hand in hers. His covered right hand. She heard him gulp audibly as she looked down at it, Running her hand over the bandages with a gentle touch. "Why… why is your hand always bandaged? She asked.

She saw him stiffen, harden towards her, and begin to pull away, but she persisted. "What is it?"

"You don't want to know." he replied coldly crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Why can't you tell me?" she asked scooting over to him and isolating his right hand again.

"Just drop it!" he yelled wrenching his hand away sharply and storming off the couch. 

"Why do you always drive me away?" Sango questioned, her head down in defeat, her eyes threatening to water.

Miroku heard the strain in her voice and cursed under his breath.

"I thought we were friends." she added mournfully. That was the kicker.

"You really want to know?" He asked quietly, but dangerously. "Do you _really _want to know?" With that he flung to face her and tore off the bandages in one swift motion. "I'm sick?! He nearly screamed. "My _weak genes_ were susceptible to cancer and thought it would be _fun _to get a very specific type that no amount of money could get rid of!! His voice dropped slowly and as tears began to brim over his eyelids the floor suddenly became very interesting. "There-is-no-cure."

Sure enough, on his hand was some soft of thin strip of medication, always open to his blood stream. Sango sat there to speechless to move as he pulled on his jacket and departed.

"That's why I never let _anyone_ close to me Sango. I don't want to cause them pain when I shrivel up an die in a few years…" He declared sadly when he paused at the door. Then the door clicked back in place and he was gone.

*End Flash back*

**__**

I drove all night to get to you

Is that alright I

drove all night …

Now as Sango rounded the corner of his street his last words lay heavily on her mind. 'He's going to die in a few years… that's it?…no hope…?' Angrily wiped at the tears that crowded her vision she shakily pulled up to the curb. She leapt out of her car, losing her slippers in his lawn as she raced for the door. She crashed against it and tugged at the handle. Locked. 'Well of course, what did you expect?' She scolded herself. Still not thinking to clearly because of her overwhelming worry she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pin, proceeding to pick his lock.

****

Crept in your room

Woke you from your sleep 

"I just hope he doesn't charge me for breaking and entering." she said to herself trying to get some humor in the air, but to no avail. Climbing the stairs too at a time and sliding into a spin down his marble hallway she found it… his room. Very quietly she slipped through the small opening left by the door. Walking up to the bed she saw he'd had just as much of a war with his sheets as she had. The corners of her mouth turned downwards to notice his fidgety strained expression. She knelt down and with one gentle hand, she caressed the side of his face. He leaned into her caress, letting out a relived sigh. Losing herself in the moment she desperately wished she could ease his pain. "Miroku…" She whispered. The name tingled on her lips. Slowly, as if she was drawn in by gravity her lips fell to embrace his. Tenderly passionate.

**__**

To make love to you

Is that alright

I drove all night 

He let out a moaned breath into her mouth as he began to come too. She pulled away a little, and their eyes met.

**__**

What in this world

Keeps us from tearing apart

No matter where I go I hear

The beating of our one heart

I think about you

When the night is cold and dark

No one can move me

The way that you do

Nothing erases the feeling between me and you 

"Sango…?" he whispered breathlessly.

She could only nod before she lunged towards him, gripping him into a hug as though it was the last thing she'd ever do. "You're so stupid!" she whispered as she felt his arms encircle her frame. "If you wanted to _spare_ me pain you should've let me in… let me enjoy what time I could have…" 

"I'm sorry…" he breathed against the crook of her neck, tickling her with his breath. "I'm sorry Sango.. I'm so sorry.." They clung to each other tightly for a long while before pulling apart and placing their foreheads together. "I never wanted to hurt you Sango…" he whispered, feeling her tears fall to his cheeks. "I only wanted to love you…" Again their lips met with a passion and understanding that words were not needed.

**__**

I drove all night to get to you

Is that alright I drove all night

Crept in your room

Woke you from your sleep

To make love to you

Is that alright I drove all night

Could taste your sweet kisses

Your arms open wide

This fever for you is just burning me up inside

I drove all night to get to you

Is that alright I drove all night

Crept in your room

Is that alright

I drove all night

I drove all night to get to you

Is that alright

I drove all night

Crept in your room

Woke you from your sleep 

To make love to you..

Many hours latter in the dark room, from the mass or arms, legs, and bare skin but a single sound could be heard. "Aishiteru… Miroku…"

Authors Note: *Sigh* Such a sweet moment. Oh and for those of you currently sitting in a pile of tissues let me give you a little epilogue information. After that… very interesting night which our story revolves around Sango told her friend Kagome about Miroku's illness and how it was a heavy burden on her heart. Kagome's husband, Inuyasha, who was also their for the lunch date, mentioned the case to his half brother/doctor Sheshomeru. Sheshomeru then put Miroku through his revolutionary Tensiga therapy and something very miraculous happened. Somehow, though no one really knows why, the cancer went into a permanent remission. Giving Miroku and Sango their lives and forming a life long bond between the group. ^_^


End file.
